How Many Roads
by Yaoi Writers
Summary: Como lidar com sua vida pessoal e encarar ao mesmo tempo uma pequena revolução?


Título: How Many Road? (Ou rebeldade para os íntimos)

Autora: Ilía Verseau

Beta: Illy-chan

Gênero: Romance, Drama, Comédia, Yaoi, talvez um pouco de OOC.

Disclaimer: Se os meninos fossem meus, talvez Treize tivesse ganhado a guerra, porque eles iriam namorar mais do que guerrear, então já viram, né? XD

* * *

**How many Roads?**

A Nova Iorque dos anos setentas fervilhava em protestos. Por todos os lados viam-se multidões gritando pela consciência negra, libertação feminina, direitos trabalhistas e, principalmente pelo fim da guerra do Vietnã. A insatisfação parecia estar em todos os setores da sociedade nova-iorquina.

Outra "fatia" também resolvera sair dos guetos e esbofetear os hipócritas que sempre lhes fizeram vistas grossas ao longo dos séculos. Um grande grupo de gays e lésbicas se concentrava em frente à Secretaria de Segurança da Cidade, exigindo um basta nas batidas policiais aos bares e boates destinados àquele público.

Seu líder discursava no mega-fone um discurso que fazia a multidão aplaudi-lo e gritar em aprovação. Por mais que ele tentasse conter os ânimos por algumas vezes, um grupo mais exaltado acabou por começar a virar latas de lixo e jogá-las nas janelas das lojas das proximidades, causando grande tumulto.

A reação dos policiais que estavam no local foi imediata. Perseguiram os baderneiros, torcendo seus braços para trás a fim de colocar-lhes as algemas. Porém eles aproveitaram para prender, na confusão, alguns manifestantes que estavam por perto e não haviam participado do ato de vandalismo.

Os companheiros de protesto insurgiram-se contra aquela agressão injusta. Logo, um grande número já investia de volta nos policiais que defendiam-se como podiam, mas logo chamaram reforços, ou poderiam ser linchados pela multidão.

Não tardou muito a polícia montada chegar. Tão logo ela se aproximava, os cavalos caíam, derrubando seus cavaleiros: eles escorregavam em bolinhas de gude que eram atiradas pelos manifestantes (provavelmente, os homossexuais já esperavam aquele tipo de ofensiva).

Enquanto os animais fugiam assustados, os guardas aproximavam-se com os cavalos na manifestação como podiam e partiam para cima da multidão, tentando conter os ânimos por meio de "delicadeza". A investida ganhou fôlego quando da chegada da tropa-de-choque.

Policiais vestindo negro, usando capacetes, proteção para os olhos e escudos, saíram empurrando a multidão, dissipando a todos com bombas de gás lacrimogêneo. Mas os manifestantes não cederam e reagiram jogando-as de volta.

O tumulto se instalara entre todos: enquanto alguns fugiam, outros enfrentavam os policiais, dando socos e chutes, enquanto recebiam golpes de cassetete. A balburdia e o caos era tamanhos, que ninguém sabia de que lado estava.

Contudo, a revolta não tinha como durar muito, as pessoas foram realmente dissipadas pelas bombas de efeito moral e pela tropa de choque. Durante a confusão que se instaurou, um rapaz levou a pancada de um cassetete na nuca e desmaiou, sendo amparado por outro jovem que também lutava para fugir da investida policial.

Não havia muito o que fazer: levando um peso morto consigo e sob o efeito do gás que irritava seus olhos, sua capacidade de resistência ficou prejudicada e ambos os manifestantes acabaram presos, _mais uma vez_.

o.O.o

Na delegacia…

— Vocês dois arruaceiros aqui de novo? — Bradou o xerife irritado. — Por que não ficam se esfregando nos becos ao invés de me criarem problemas?

— Estávamos com saudades do senhor. — Respondeu o jovem que recolhera o outro do chão, que ainda permanecia um tanto zonzo.

— Estou cansado de vocês, seus bichas! Vão a julgamento dessa vez, já esgotaram paciência do promotor!

— Como eu adoro essa recepção calorosa, voltarei mais vezes.

— Vou mandar a autuação para o juiz!

— E nós já trouxemos nosso _Habeas Corpus_. É só você levar para ele e tudo se resolve na canetada. — Desdobrou dois papéis e bateu com eles na mesa à frente do xerife, que recolheu os documentos, zangado.

— Dessa vez a fiança vai ser mais alta… — Comentou o oficial com escárnio.

— Não tem problema. Vocês aceitam cartão? — Rebateu o rapaz no mesmo tom.

— Levem esses viados daqui! — urrou ele.

Obviamente passariam a noite numa cela abarrotada de outros manifestantes que também haviam sido recolhidos pelos policiais, ainda mais porque a burocracia andava ainda mais devagar quando se tratava de homossexuais.

**o.O.o**

Os dois rapazes estavam em sua cela havia pouco: o que havia sido agredido descansava sobre o ombro do outro. Mal relaxaram, não tiveram muito tempo de sentir o que estava vindo – quando deram por si, estavam completamente encharcados.

— Ordens de cima. — Viram um homem com uma mangueira se retirar pelo corredor.

— Filhos da puta! — Xingou o rapaz que havia peitado o oficial mais cedo.

— Você é muito esquentado, relaxe.

— Fácil dizer, você quem passou o tempo todo dormindo.

— Da próxima vez é você quem leva a porrada!

O rapaz retraiu-se um pouco, evitando tocar no ferimento do namorado, mas com os dedos começou a fazer uma leve massagem um pouco atrás de sua orelha.

— Como você está?

— Melhor. Só um pouco de enxaqueca.

o.O.o

Durante toda a madrugada, o mesmo homem que cumprira ordens apareceu várias vezes chamando os nomes de seus companheiros de cela. Um a um, viram seus colegas de causa saindo por causa do pagamento da fiança. Imperturbáveis em seus ideais, os militantes despediam-se acaloradamente, marcando uma próxima _reunião de cela_, como haviam passado a chamar aqueles momentos.

Apenas pela manhã o casal foi liberado, mesmo sabendo que sua fiança já havia sido paga desde as primeiras horas da noite, quando o juiz a arbitrara.

— Ele tá segurando a gente aqui! — reclamava o mais briguento dos dois.

— E daí? Você sabe muito bem que isso a gente pode levar isso no nosso julgamento.

— Essa sua argúcia me dá nos nervos. Guarda, eu quero outra cela!

— _Aproveita o hotel, bicha!_ — Alguém gritou do lado de fora.

— Fica quieto. — Pediu o outro preocupado. Poderiam levar um novo banho de água gelada a qualquer momento e aquelas primeiras horas do amanhecer já estavam frias o suficiente para fazê-los tremer de leve. — Cara, eu to cansado. — Comentou enquanto se recostava à parede. Sentiu o namorado esquentado chegar perto e trazê-lo para o ombro. Sorriu. Às vezes ele era um mala, mas outras compensava.

— Quando a gente sair daqui, vamos a um hospital.

— Eu estou bem… e hoje estamos com sorte.

— Por quê?

— Nos esqueceram na mesma cela.

— Para quem estava querendo ficar longe…

— Talvez eu precise de um tempo para mim.

Ficaram calados num silêncio constrangido, mas deram-se as mãos e esperaram sua vez de serem libertados, finalmente.

o.O.o

Exausto e um pouco humilhado pelo tratamento que recebera, tomou um banho quente rápido no banheiro coletivo do alojamento, lavou o cabelo e chegou pingando no quarto e se deparou com seu colega — um árabe loiro, por mais que isso soasse estranho — que estava prostrado no chão, realizando sua oração daquele horário.

Por mais que nas primeiras semanas de curso tivesse achado o cara um _freak_, já se acostumara ao rapaz e às particularidades de sua religião. Na verdade ele era um tanto tímido e tinha um jeitinho doce que deixava as meninas tendo ataques "moe", como se dizia em sua língua natal, o japonês.

Passou por ele no pequeno corredor – onde o colega estendera um tapete e se encontrava deitado para realizar sua oração – e que levava até sua cama tomando cuidado para não esbarrar nele. Respeitava a religião do outro, mesmo que achasse bizarra essa forma de louvor, mas, afinal, não podia reclamar muito, no Xintoísmo também havia algumas tradições que poderiam soar estranhas a ele.

Quando finalmente estava no conforto de sua cama, Heero começou a refletir sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia. Não que não apoiasse a causa do namorado, afinal ela era sua própria causa também, mas o incomodara muito o comportamento atrevido.

Por mais que soasse engraçado no começo do relacionamento e que admirasse aquela petulância, aquele "jeito de ser", como o outro denominava, estava consumindo-o de um modo estranho: causava-lhe mais desprazer que divertimento.

Não podia negar que sua criação japonesa pregava que todos deveriam ser discretos e polidos pesava muito em si, quando se levava em conta sua interação social com outras pessoas, mas estava cansado de sempre tentar se encaixar no padrão. Por outro lado, admirava a espontaneidade do namorado, queria um pouco daquela energia para si próprio.

Fora que ele era muito leal. Não podia negar que daquela vez só foram presos dessa vez, porque fora apanhado de surpresa e Wufei o carregara nas costas e tentava livrar-se da multidão. Não queria nem pensar se ele não tivesse feito isso, fatalmente não estaria deitado naquele colchão não tão macio e lençóis não tão limpos.

Arrepiou-se àquele pensamento. Poderia ser coincidência que o dia anterior fosse 04 de abril – dia 04 do mês 04 **[1] **–, mas ainda assim a data era de uma coincidência muito bizarra e não gostava de refletir sobre nisso. Sorriu, imaginando que o namorado diria que era um idiota por acreditar naquelas superstições tolas.

Devido àquela madrugada tenebrosa, adormeceu, mas seu sono foi intranqüilo: muitos sonhos fizeram com que não descansasse. Por fim, porém, sonhou que estava caindo num buraco sem fundo e era consumido pela escuridão. Acordou assustado e com o coração batendo forte.

Sentou-se rapidamente na cama, colocando a mão sobre o peito, como se aquele gesto fosse acalmar o coração palpitante. Após alguns segundos, esfregou o rosto e os cabelos, bagunçando-os mais que o normal.

Uma cena, porém, chamou-lhe atenção, ao olhar ao redor do quarto: seu colega parecia que ainda estava na mesma posição de mais cedo. Achou aquilo estranho, mas Quatre — esse era o nome do rapaz — parecia tão concentrado que achou por bem não incomodá-lo, não era da sua conta.

Resolveu que seria uma boa idéia sair para o ar livre, quem sabe o ar fresco dentro dos pulmões não fizesse algum bem para sua cabeça confusa?

Deitou-se na grama do Washington Square Park que ficava nos arredores da Universidade de Nova Iorque, onde estudava, e observou os primeiros sinais de primavera com suas folhas verdes e abundância de flores. Sentia falta do Japão, da florada das cerejeiras e dos festivais que aconteciam naquela época do ano.

— Tive a impressão que iria te encontrar aqui. — Comentou um rapaz de cabelos negros e lisos amarrados num rabo de cavalo baixo, sentando-se ao seu lado. Wufei era seu nome.

— Eu gosto de estar aqui fora.

— Eu sei…

Conversaram horas sobre o dia anterior e também sobre quando e como seriam os próximos protestos. Heero ficou observando a empolgação com que seu namorado de ascendência chinesa descrevia os planos e as propostas de lei para terem direitos iguais aos heterossexuais e de fato ela era contagiante.

Ao cair da noite, protegidos pela escuridão, beijaram-se pela primeira vez naquele dia. Procuraram fazê-lo escondido, no entanto. Não estavam a fim de mais confusão, ao menos não por enquanto. Mesmo Wufei sendo estudante de Direito e alegando todas as vezes que suas prisões eram sem fundamentação jurídica e todo um blá-blá-blá enfadonho, ainda sentia-se desconfortável a respeito.

— Fei, andei pensando, será que não seria legal a gente se acalmar por um tempo? Tipo, dar mais atenção à faculdade e deixar um pouco que os outros tomem conta disso…

— Lá vem você de novo, Heero!

— Qual é, você nunca aceita que os outros pensem diferente de você.

— Você é que fica com essa conversa mole de parar!

— Eu só falei em dar prioridade à faculdade, Wufei.

— São nossas vidas, Heero**, **e a de cada gay que vem parar nessa cidade em busca de alguma coisa. Nós precisamos estar engajados.

— Tá, tá, eu conheço esse seu discurso de cor e salteado. Cara, quer saber, essas brigas estão ficando cada vez mais freqüentes, é hora de resolver isso.

Wufei arregalou os olhinhos puxados – herança de sua ascendência chinesa – retesando os músculos do corpo. Depois de segundos de confusão, conseguiu balbuciar algumas palavras:

— Você não pode estar falando sério.

— E desde quando eu sou de tirar brincadeira?

— Heero, pensa bem. Temos nossos pontos de vista diferentes, como qualquer pessoa; discussões são normais entre namorados. Isso é drástico demais...

— Eu não quero mais, Wufei.

O japonês observou o outro fechar os punhos com tanta força que fazia os braços tremerem. O namorado, ou melhor, agora _ex-namorado_, tinha muita energia em tudo que fazia e dizia, aquele gesto de autocontrole era muito incomum para ele. Uma reação normal seria ouvir uma série de impropérios aleatórios e depois uma "briga". Todavia, desta vez ouviu apenas um _vá se foder_ baixo.

De súbito, viu-se sozinho novamente**:** o ex dera-lhe as costas e fora embora.

Vagueou sem rumo pelo parque, chegando próximo às fontes e aquele arco que lembrava o do Triunfo. Viu um grupo de travestis por ali, talvez elas estivessem atrás de um programa… mas onde haviam gays reunidos, havia polícia e ele não estava a fim de apanhar pelo segundo dia consecutivo.

Saiu de volta para o alojamento lembrando a imagem das travestis. Não pôde deixar de sentir que Wufei estava certo e que ele tinha sido um idiota… por outro lado, pesava também a sensação de que estava esgotado. E a fossa havia apenas começado.

o.O.o

— Você o quê? Heero, não me diga que você acabou com o Wufei depois de ele ter te salvado! Você foi um filho da puta egoísta!

— Relena, por favor. — Relena era _sua amiga fofolética_. O ex costumava chamá-la dessa maneira e ao lembrar disso, seu peito parecia apertado. Nunca contara a ela, mas a tinham apelidado-a dessa forma por a moça ter uma paixonite por cor-de-rosa e riam desse fato quando ela não estava por perto. — Estou começando a me arrepender do que eu fiz e você ainda me lembra isso!

— Chute esse orgulho e vá implorar o perdão dele! Você não vai achar um cara igual ao Wufei!

— Lena, não torra!

— Como ele reagiu a isso tudo? Do jeito que é, deve ter dado um chilique.

— Pelo contrário.

— COMO? — Assustou-se a mulher.

— Murmurou um _vá foder_ e saiu.

— Hee, é o seguinte**:** você acabou de fazer uma grande burrada. Você magoou o Fei, não viu? Por que você acabou? Ele é legal!

— Ele é legal sim, mas…

— Mas…?

— Tinha alguma coisa que me consumia. Eu estava começando a ficar infeliz. Posso ser egoísta, não posso? Eu tenho o direito de ser egoísta.

— Ele gosta tanto de você…

— E eu dele!

— E por que acabou, então?

Vendo que a amiga não iria desistir até entender o motivo daquela separação – se bem que ele próprio não entendia bem o que estava sentindo direito – tentou arrumar uma maneira para ela ficar calada e foi dando alguns motivos:

— Relena, entenda, a gente só brigava, não tínhamos mais nada em comum. As únicas coisas que a gente fazia era ir a protestos. Eu não vou gastar minha vida toda nisso e Wufei é obcecado com esse tipo de coisa. Preciso me formar. Fomos presos VÁRIAS vezes e isso não fica bem na ficha de ninguém. Depois daqui eu vou ter que trabalhar, vai ser muito legal ter uma ficha criminal não acha?

— Ah… que pena. Eu achava vocês tão fofinhos juntos. Ao menos vai continuar engajado?

— Claro. Tudo o que eu puder fazer, mas não vai ser mais o centro da minha vida, como estava sendo nos últimos meses.

— Seria uma pena para o Movimento perder você…

— Jamais, o que eu puder fazer para aquela vaca [2] se foder, eu irei! Wufei queria que eu fundasse um jornal com as notícias do Movimento, só pra distribuição aqui na Universidade, mas eu não sei…

— Seria maravilhoso! Ah, Heero, eu vou sentir saudades do Wufei, a empolgação dele contagia.

— Você está sofrendo de Síndrome da Viúva e fui EU quem acabou o namoro com ele.

— Ok, não vou falar mais nisso, se não você vai querer me matar. Você me mataria, Heero?

— Eu deveria!

— Ah, mata nada! — A moça pulou no colo do amigo abraçou-o e deu vários beijinhos na bochecha dele. — Vai ficar tudo bem, viu?

— Vai… e o que Dorothy vai dizer se te vir no meu colo?

— Ah, bem, ela com certeza sim me mataria!

o.O.o

Fim da aula de Língua Inglesa e início da aula de Diagramação. Hora de mofar na cadeira. O professor até se esforçava, era um rapaz novo e cheio de boas intenções, mas a matéria em si era insuportável.

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde o _incidente _eHeero parecia que se dera conta apenas há poucos dias de que o namoro havia acabado. Poxa, havia sido por volta um ano de relacionamento e agora era tudo estranho.

E o que mais martelava na sua cabeça eram as coisas simples do dia a dia, como uma companhia fixa na hora do almoço, ou contar com alguém para ir à lavanderia em seu lugar, ninguém para fazer companhia quando ia comprar um par de meias… e essa "carência" o estava irritando.

Ao final do dia de aula, resolveu dar uma rápida passada na _Delicatessen_ e lá comprou bolachas _cream craker _e vários copinhos com pudim. Quando estava em seu quarto, passou a fazer sanduichinhos e o pudim servia de recheio. Riu sozinho ao imaginar a cara o que chinês estaria fazendo ao vê-lo criar uma mistura tão... esquisita - para alguém que era descendente de um povo que tinha as mais estranhas iguarias culinárias **[3],** Wufei era bem fresco.

Escutou a porta se abrindo e viu o colega de quarto chegando com um zilhão de livros – o que era uma cena bem engraçada, considerando que ele era meio baixinho e se envergava todo para trás para equilibrá-los.

— Ao menos alguém está no espírito de estudar por aqui. — O japonês arriscou uma piada. O outro rapaz era reservado e meio estranho, mas não era carrancudo, pelo contrário.

— Professor Kusheranada me indicou e agora eu tenho material para entrar naquela base de pesquisa.

— Boa sorte aí, Quatre.

— Obrigado. Posso pegar algumas? — Falou o loiro referindo-se às bolachas.

— À vontade. — Respondeu Heero

— Valeu, não almocei.

Seu colega sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e passou a folhear os livros com uma das mãos enquanto comia as bolachas com a outra. Quatre parecia tão entretido que não quis perguntar mais nada, não eram muito próximos mesmo, para sua surpresa, no entanto, o loirinho quem fez uma indagação:

— E aquele seu amigo chinês? Nunca mais apareceu…

— Ah, ele está ocupado com um estágio.

— Bom para ele.

— É, bom pra ele. Vou te deixar estudar, tenho umas coisas pra fazer.

— Ah, valeu, 'té mais.

Uma "mentirinha branca" como diziam por aí. Não estava conseguindo estudar nada e queria mesmo ficar sozinho. Todo seu namoro ficava repassando em sua mente, tanto os momentos bons quanto ruins e só tinha certeza de uma coisa: sentia-se culpado por fazer Wufei sofrer.

Ficara sabendo por Relena que o ex estava devastado e, que, inclusive, havia emagrecido a olhos vistos. Doía saber que tinha a ver com aquilo, mas ainda acreditava que tinha direito de ser egoísta e pensar em si primeiramente, afinal, refletira bem e chegra mesmo à conclusão que era uma situação que não poderia mais perdurar.

E ao mesmo tempo, mais coisas que lembrava faziam-no quase se arrepender da decisão: ficar agarradinho nas noites mais frias de inverno, ter alguém a quem segurar a mão, fazer carinho, fazer sexo… sentia falta especialmente dessa última parte: parecia que sentia tesão com muito mais força e mais vezes que antes.

— Kusso! – xingou, frustrado.

Passadas algumas horas, voltou ao alojamento. Subia as escadas para o seu quarto, quando escutou vindo de um dos quartos uma música tão melancólica quanto ele próprio se sentia. Parou por alguns segundos e tentou identificá-la.

A letra era de alguma língua que ele não conhecia, mas presumiu que fosse espanhol, afinal, os cubanos e porto-riquenhos estavam por todas as partes naqueles dias. Mas por que alguém ouviria músicas tão… tão… não saberia explicar. Por um lado não gostava, porque mexia com seus sentimentos; por outro, o violão e a percussão eram bonitos…

Parado nas escadas, escutou a canção, mas não até fim, percebendo que aquela _coisa_ estava deixando-o com raiva. Subiu o restante dos degraus correndo e bateu a porta do quarto atrás de si, assustando Quatre, mas sequer deu atenção ao loiro que o olhava espantado: pulou em sua cama e bateu com ambos os braços impiedosamente no colchão por várias vezes.

o.O.o

Olhou para o espelho e viu-se com as maiores olheiras esverdeadas que uma noite mal dormida já produzira em si. Mesmo seus olhos azuis (estranhíssimos num japonês) que costumavam chamar atenção das pessoas, estavam opacos e sua cabeça doía. Não tinha a menor vontade de sair de casa, mas havia prometido à Relena.

Assim, deveria aparecer numa reunião que a amiga havia marcado com outros amigos em no café em que ela trabalhava – e que a dona também era lésbica – para discutirem algumas propostas de conscientização dentro da própria faculdade.

Pior que ele sabia o que estava por vir: uma discussão acalorada sobre as idéias de pessoas orgulhosas e intransigentes que não abriam mão de suas próprias opiniões. Balançou a cabeça, pois estava um pouco zonzo de enxaqueca de sono. Quem sempre gostava dessas reuniões era Wufei… Mais uma vez Wufei!

Terminou de vestir-se e trancou a porta, afinal Quatre não estava lá, mas também não perguntara para onde o árabe havia ido. Mas que bom que ele estava se dando bem com a pesquisa que estava fazendo com o professor.

Como a cafeteria era perto, não havia necessidade de pegar algum tipo de transporte e ultimamente estava gostando bastante de andar ao ar livre, ainda mais porque aquela universidade no meio da cidade e com sua arquitetura antiga às vezes lhe parecia uma masmorra.

Chegando lá, foi recepcionado por Dorothy. Lembrou-se de um comentário que o ex havia feito sobre as sobrancelhas dela certa vez e suspirou. Queria que as lembranças passassem o mais rápido possível.

— Você está com uma cara péssima. — Comentou ela casualmente.

— Você também. Não deveria ir ao cabeleireiro de vez em quando?

— Eu só não te dou uma resposta porque seria chutar cachorro morto. Você está me devendo uma.

— Cobre quando quiser. — Rebateu o japonês num tom ácido, seu mau-humor era palpável.

— Ai, Heero, sai dessa fossa porque quem gosta de fossa é merda! — Reclamou Relena que se aproximava para recepcioná-lo. — Deixe de seus _mimimi_ que já faz mais de um mês! E venha aqui que eu quero te apresentar algumas pessoas! — e saiu arrastando-o pelo braço.

O japonês fora pego de surpresa pelo "furacão" e envergou o corpo à procura de Dorothy, que ficara para trás, olhando-a desesperado, ao que ela respondeu:

— Versão da minha namorada em TPM.

— Mulheres estranhas… — Murmurou para si, a fim de que nenhuma das duas escutasse.

— Bem, Heero, metade do pessoal você já conhece, não? — Indagou sua amiga rosamaníaca. — Acho que novatos aqui somente Trowa e Catherine Barton **[4]**, são primos da Doty e vieram morar em Nova York.

— _Mucho Gusto_. — Disse um rapaz alto de olhos verdes. — _Mi hermana._

— Heero Yui, o prazer é meu. — Deduziu que era isso que deveria responder e cumprimentou Heero apertando a mão de ambos. — De onde vocês são?

— México. Não é exótico? — Intrometeu-se Relena, alheia ao olhar do latino. — Trowa também está lá na Universidade, Hee, e faz Jornalismo também, mas está mais adiantado que a gente.

— Mesmo? Veio transferido ou algo assim?

— Sim. Fazia faculdade no Arizona, mas Cath veio estudar aqui e minha mãe exigiu que eu viesse ficar com ela.

— Bem vindo, então. Espero que esteja gostando de Nova Iorque.

— Com certeza é mais interessante que o deserto.

O japonês simpatizou com o rapaz novo. Ele era educado e contido, mas não era frio, fora que tinha belos olhos verdes. Hmmm... Talvez não fosse de todo mal sair daquele alojamento uma vez ou outra, deveria agradecer a Relena mais tarde, provavelmente iria apreciar aquela reunião.

Por volta de duas horas depois, os presentes estavam bastante interessados na idéia do jornal, afinal com uma edição mensal, eles poderiam arcar com os custos, e para distribuí-lo poderiam utilizar a estrutura da própria Universidade, mas deveriam arrumar um local para imprimi-los.

Heero ficara emburrado, não poderia negar que era uma boa idéia e justamente por isso seu mau-humor havia voltado. Era bem _típico _da amiga trazer à pauta esse tipo de discussão, por que não deixar aquele assunto enterrado? Mas nããããão, ela tinha que considerar uma idéia boa demais para ser desperdiçada…

— O legal é que a gente não precisa entrar na "briga" diretamente, podemos apenas tentar convencer as pessoas por meio de argumentação. Mostrar a elas que nós não somos todos libertinos e pedófilos. — Falava empolgadamente a fofolética.

— E estaremos sob a proteção da Primeira Emenda. — Complementou Dorothy.

— Ah, vai ser bom para nós até mesmo como atividade acadêmica, podemos colocar em nossos currículos que tínhamos um jornal universitário! — Exclamou Catherine que mesmo no primeiro ano achava que aquela seria uma boa oportunidade.

As mulheres ficaram falando entre si, esquecendo-se dos rapazes. Como já estava praticamente tudo resolvido, os homens do grupo afastaram-se e foram conversar de seus próprios assuntos.

— Mas como falam! — Reclamou Barton ao chegarem perto da porta. Ainda por cima estava ficando abafado lá dentro.

— Demais. Às vezes eu me perco no que elas estão dizendo ou fico zonzo com tudo o que falam.

— Você não é o único.

— Quer dizer que você é primo de Doty?

— Isso seria um defeito da minha personalidade, eu suponho. — Respondeu ele num tom provocativo.

Um flerte? Isso poderia tornar-se divertido. Realmente, admitia que não fora tão ruim assim ter ido àquela reunião. O latino não era de se jogar fora e ainda de quebra vinha com a fama de bom amante da etnia; deveria aproveitar o momento, oras.

— Não tanto quanto sair do Arizona para cuidar da irmãzinha…

— Ui… ponto para você! E quanto a um japonês ter olhos azuis? — Perguntou Trowa acuando Heero contra uma parede e colocando a mão direita.

— Hmm… eu tenho meus mistérios.

— E alguém pode querer desvendá-los?

— Alguém pode tentar…

O rapaz de olhos verdes avançou sobre o outro e tomou-lhe os lábios num impulso forte, abrindo-lhe a boca e escorregando sua língua para dentro da boca dele. Heero abria e fechava os lábios sobre os de Trowa e brincava com a língua dele. Inconscientemente, até colocou seu braço direito ao redor da cintura dele, ao que o latino respondeu puxando-o para próximo a si, antes de pressioná-lo mais uma vez contra a parede.

— Uhuuu, meu primo não perde tempo! Vocês dois não querem uma cama?

— Deixa eles, Doty. — Censurou Relena, puxando-a pelo braço.

— Bobagem, Lena. Ele tem namorado, viu, Tro? — aumentou novamente o tom de voz — Cuidado aí para o China não partir sua cara.

— Cala a boca, Doty! Você é sem noção? Vamos, embora, agora! — Com o _ótimo _humor que estava, Relena não se preocupou em continuar sendo discreta. Estava fula da vida com a namorada que, na tentativa de "tirar uma onda", acabara por envergonhar o japonês, tinha certeza. — Desculpa aí, gente, vou ter que fechar o café.

Uma atmosfera tensa se instalou entre os presentes. Talvez a brincadeira de Dorothy criasse um mero mal-estar passageiro entre o casal que se formara, porém, Relena, na intenção de ajudar o amigo terminara por piorar tudo. Os convidados da moça foram literalmente "colocados para fora". Como eram todos amigos, poderiam até entender os motivos dela, mas por enquanto, estavam bastante constrangidos.

Muito embaraçado, Trowa resmungou ao rapaz de olhos azuis um mero breve: _a gente se vê por aí_ e adiantou-se para sair com a irmã a tira-colo. Sem grandes explicações, ele simplesmente foi embora a passos rápidos com a cabeça um tanto baixa e em nenhum momento voltou-se para trás.

Nesse meio tempo, Heero tratou de se misturar aos colegas e tomar seu caminho de volta para o dormitório da universidade, porém, uma mão o puxou de volta para o café e quando ele se deu conta, percebeu que estava sozinho com a amiga no estabelecimento. Até a namorada dela havia ido embora.

— Eu gosto do Trowa. Ele beija bem?

— … — Aturdido, o rapaz não conseguiu responder. Mulheres e suas perguntas indiscretas.

— Ah, fala vai! Vocês estavam fofos juntos!

— … _fofos_? — a expressão de Heero era hilária.

— É! Fofos! Parece que ele gostou de você. Ai que ódio da Doty! Se eu pudesse, pulava no pescoço dela!

— E vocês iriam terminar na cama, Lena.

— Ai, não! To cansada dessas gracinhas, ela não tinha nada que ter falado aquilo! Quer ser metida a _escrota _e dá uma de otária!

— Lena, calma! Você está descontrolada, mulher!

— O que foi? Mais um pra dizer pra mim como eu estou? Eu não preciso de você, nem da Dorothy nem de ninguém, ouviu, Heero? Vão para o raio que o parta vocês todos!

— Relena, você está um saco! Eu vou embora para meu dormitório e quando essa TPM passar você me procura de novo, valeu? — Bradou o japonês erguendo a voz e cruzando os braços sobre o peito, estava realmente com cara de poucos amigos.

A moça parou, olhou para Heero e depois de alguns momentos estática, se jogou nos braços do amigo e passou a chorar e soluçar compulsivamente sobre o ombro dele. Sem ter mais nada a fazer, Heero abraçou-a.

— Eu estraguei tudo! — Murmurava a moça contra o peito dele entre soluços.

— Lena, eu só _beijei_ o cara, isso não quer dizer que a gente vá viver feliz para sempre, você sabe disso.

— Sei, mas seria uma boa.

— Seria… mas ele está na mesma facul que a gente, se rolar, rolou.

— Mas eu queria que vocês tivessem ido pra cama hoje!

— Olha, ninguém mais do que eu ta louco pra voltar _à ativa_, mas minha cabeça e meu pau não estão em sincronia.

— E por que você beijou o Tro?

— Porque deu vontade, ué…

— Seu _pau_ venceu dessa vez.

— Foi.

— Eu definitivamente NUNCA vou entender os gays.

— Hahahahahaha

o.O.o

O final de julho era quando as aulas recomeçavam. Os alunos voltavam revigorados de suas férias e iniciavam seus estudos mais uma vez. E alguns sempre pareciam mais entusiasmados que outros:

— E aí, bicho! Oi, gata…Tudo em cima? — Uma figura nova estava entrando pela cafeteria: um rapaz que usava uma calça jeans cheia de apliques, um colete e nada mais que um colete bastante cavado e listrado das cores do arco-íris, um colar com um medalhão enorme prateado do símbolo da paz, óculos escuros de piloto de avião, enormes cabelos desgrenhados com alguns apliques de miçangas, chinelão de dedo já gasto de tanto uso e uma mochila de tricô.

Quando Heero, segurando seu bandejão viu o rapaz, tentou conter o riso. Sempre no início do semestre apareciam novas pessoas estranhas naquela universidade, mas um hippie convicto como aquele entrando pela porta da cafeteria de uma instituição sisuda como aquela era uma situação para ser admirada para toda a vida.

— Você viu _aquilo_ entrando? — Indagou uma voz conhecida atrás de si. Voltou-se para ele apenas para ter certeza.

— Vi, sim, Wufei. Achei o máximo.

— Você não quis dizer bizarro?

— Não, gostei do jeito dele. Ele tá vindo pra cá, disfarça!

— _Namastê_, caras! — O novato cumprimentou os ex-namorados curvando o corpo para a frente, com as duas mãos espalmadas juntas. Aquele hippie era uma fusão de várias culturas e religiões. — Tem alguma coisa para comer que não tenha custado a vida de nossos irmãos animais?

— Aqui tem várias saladas, arroz, algumas frutas… mas o gosto não é lá muito bom, se você quer saber. Meu nome é Heero e o dele é Wufei; a propósito, qual é o seu?

— Um nome é apenas um rótulo que a sociedade arcaica coloca em nós quando ainda não podemos expressar nossos pensamentos. Melhor seria podermos escolher nossos próprios nomes, simbolizando quem nós realmente somos.

— E quem você realmente é? — Indagou Heero entrando no jogo dele; estava divertindo-se a valer tanto pelo jeito esquisito do rapaz quanto pela cara de embasbacado do chinês ao seu lado.

— Eu fui batizado como Duo Maxwell pela sociedade arcaica, mas meu verdadeiro Eu não se identifica com essa alcunha. Meu Eu se chama: _Mauta Kā Dēvatā_ e quer dizer Deus da Morte **[5]**

— _Morte_ não seria uma coisa ruim? — Indagou Wufei, que, apesar de sua ascendência Taoísta estava completamente aculturado. Sua primeira impressão sobre aquele rapaz é que ele era estranho **e**irritante.

— A morte é a coisa mais pura no universo. É ela quem torna os seres iguais e nos faz abandonar essa carcaça imunda, nos transformando novamente em almas por quantas vezes forem necessárias para evoluirmos espiritualmente.

— ...Posso chamar você de Duo? Acho que não vou conseguir pronunciar o nome do seu _Verdadeiro Eu._

— Sem grilo. _Shanti_ para vocês, meus novos amigos. — Duo colocou os braços na frente do corpo, ondulou-os para cima e para baixo, deu as costas e foi embora andando como se estivesse flutuando.

Quando o hippie estava distante, Wufei comentou:

— É gatinho... mas totalmente _pirado_.

— Viu que peitoral lindo ele tem? — Indagou o japonês.

— E dá para não ver com aquele mini-colete?

— É pegável? Pelo que sei, os hippies praticam amor livre… - questionou-se Heero, em voz alta.

— Totalmente pegável, mas eu teria que dar um jeito naquele cabelo, primeiro!

— _When the moon become to seventh hooooouse_… **[6]**.

— Ha. Ha. Ha. Super engraçado, Heero. – Wufei reclamou, sarcástico. — Já não basta eu ter ido que ver uma peça **[7] **sobre gente maluca e emaconhada com a Fofolética e agora tenho _escutar novamente_ essa… _coisa?_!

— Homens, mulheres… vários ao mesmo tempo… – o rapaz japonês continou enumerando as possibilidades em voz alta, fazendo ouvidos moucos para o ex-namorado.

— Heero…

— _This is the dawning of the age of aquarius. The age of aquarius. _**[8] **

— Pare…

— _Let's the suuuuuun shine. Let the suuuuuuuuuunshine in._** [9] **

— Porra, Heero! Eu vou ficar com essa merda rodando na minha cabeça de novo!

— Sem ressentimentos, Fei? — Vendo que o estado de espírito do outro estava de volta ao normal de sempre, decidiu parar com as provocações e estendeu a mão ao ex-namorado.

— Por que não? Já se passaram meses. — O chinês apertou a mão do ex de volta e ambos sorriram.

O clima entre eles estava até bem agradável e como fora o próprio Wufei quem deu o primeiro passo naquela "reaproximação", o japonês presumiu que poderia se considerar perdoado; não esperava que o outro fosse voltar ao seu ciclo de amizades, isso já seria pedir demais, além de ser bem estranho…

o.O.o

Numa segunda-feira, estavam novamente no café da chefe de Relena. Trabalhavam feito loucos a fim de usar ao máximo o espaço que lhes fora concedido. Juntaram mesas para terem mais espaço para trabalhar e vários papéis com anotações lotavam o espaço e a movimentação era grande por todos os lados.

Os colegas disputavam as duas máquinas de escrever que conseguiram emprestadas, todos estavam ocupados com alguma coisa: enquanto Relena tratava da diagramação recortando e colando os textos e fotografias infinitamente, Heero escrevia digitava uma das matérias que havia escrito e Trowa improvisara uma câmara escura no banheiro.

Ao final, apenas: Dorothy, Relena, Trowa, Heero e Catherine (que não ajudava muito por estar ainda no primeiro semestre) é que estavam levando aquele projeto à frente. Dorothy, infelizmente, estava enrolada com o projeto de monografia e não poderia ajudar naquele dia, por isso estavam ainda mais atolados.

Desde o _incidente_ da primeira vez em que se reuniram para discutir o Jornal, Trowa tornara-se distante e japonês sentia que ele o estava evitando: falava o mínimo com o oriental, apesar de que com as meninas tudo parecia diferente. A brincadeirinha que gerou aquele mal entendido deveria ser colocada a limpo.

— Hee… desculpa, mas estou com uma dor de cabeça que está me matando — Falou a amiga com a mão em seu ombro, apertando os olhos azuis claros escondidos pelas pálpebras. — Não to conseguindo continuar.

— Vai para casa, Lena.

— Não posso, eu tenho de fechar o Café, lembra?

— Desculpa a intromissão, Lena, mas eu tenho aspirina na bolsa. Por que você não se deita no sofá?

— É uma boa idéia. — Interpelou o rapaz.

— Está bem, mas me acordem, por favor. Lady Une vai ficar uma fera comigo se eu der a chave para alguém…

— A gente entende, vá se deitar. — Falou Catherine carinhosamente estendendo a cartela de comprimidos.

— Até mais vocês dois.

— Até — Disseram em coro.

Um silêncio um tanto constrangedor instalou-se entre Catherine e Heero. Provavelmente eles nunca haviam estado sozinhos juntos e não tinham sobre o que conversar. Assim, a moça deu um sorrisinho tímido ao colega e voltou a digitar os textos que o irmão tinha escrito.

Por volta da uma da manhã, Cath acabara de digitar sua parte. Como a diagramação estava atrasada e não adiantaria ficar esperando por Relena voltar à ativa, levantou-se da cadeira e esticou a coluna, dando uns passinhos ao redor da mesa em que estava ao lado de Heero.

Ao olhar despreocupadamente para o relógio, ela se assustou com o adiantado da hora: já deveria ter ido para o alojamento da universidade, teria prova dali a dois dias e ainda tinha que estudar metade da matéria ou arriscaria ficar com aquele cadeira pendente.

— Heero eu tenho que ir! Ainda tenho que estudar!

— De jeito nenhum! Já está muito tarde para você voltar sozinha para a Universidade. De vez em quando acontecem estupros naquele parque.

— Mas eu preciso estudar!

— Então chame seu irmão para ir com você, mas o ideal seria ou passarmos o resto da noite aqui, ou na pior das hipóteses irmos os quatro juntos.

— O que está acontecendo? — Indagou Trowa que finalmente deixara as fotos secando no varalzinho improvisado e ainda precisava esperá-las secar.

— Eu tenho que voltar para a faculdade. — Disse Catherine já organizando suas coisas, mas o japonês já havia se colocado em seu caminho até a saída.

— _¿Estás loca?_

— _Realmente necesito. _

— _Usted debería haber traído sus libros. No se puede caminar por esa puerta!_

— _¿Qué hago ahora?_

— Qual é a matéria da prova? — Achava que não deveria se meter na briga entre os irmãos, mas compadeceu-se do desespero da moça que já estava em prantos, pelo mínimo que compreendera da postura do outro rapaz, o mexicano era da mesma opinião que a sua.

— Teorias da Comunicação 01…

— Ah! — Sequer deixou a moça terminar de falar — O profs é muito gente boa, ele toda prova passa um questionários de 40 perguntas e extrai 10 perguntas, mas a escolha é aleatória, praticamente ninguém tem as mesmas questões, fica difícil de dar uma espiada na prova do vizinho.

— Jura, Heero? — Perguntou ela com a mão sobre o coração intrigada e ao mesmo tempo aliviada.

— Juro, pode ficar tranqüila. Vá dormir também, aí amanhã de tarde você decora as perguntas **e **as respostas, logicamente.

— Obrigada!

Catherine que estava meio atordoada ainda, recolheu sua bolsa e colocou-se na poltrona ao lado da que Relena estava e tentou tirar um cochilo, afinal tinham aula no outro dia.

— _Gracias_.

Heero finalmente podia dizer que tinha a atenção de Trowa voltada para si.

— Que nada, to incentivando sua irmã a parar de estudar e decorar a droga de um questionário.

— Por não tê-la deixado sair por aí no meio da madrugada... e te pego lá fora por colocá-la no _mau caminho_.

— Ha! Eu mereço… — Comentou o japonês num tom de "tudo eu, tudo eu".

— O que mais está faltando a gente fazer?

— Diagramação.

— Ih, sou péssimo nesse treco! Vamos deixar isso pra outra hora?

— Fechado. E o que fazemos enquanto o sono não vem? — Indagou Heero de maneira um tanto estranha. Estavam "sozinhos" e Trowa o atraía, sua missão agora era levá-lo para a cama.

Apressado? Na verdade estava atrasado! Poderiam ter feito sexo no mesmo dia em que se conheceram. Caso aquele constrangimento causado pela Dorothy nãos os tivesse impedido, teriam ficado juntos naquela mesma noite da criação do jornal.

— Hmmmm… — Respondeu Trowa fingindo-se de intrigado e abrindo um largo sorriso. — Quer ver as fotos que eu tirei?

— Pensei que você gostaria de algo menos _contemplativo._

— … — O rapaz já tomara o caminho à sua frente e nada disse. Abriu ligeiramente a porta do banheiro e esperou pelo outro, quando poderia mostrar as fotos que tinha tirado. Dessa maneira, ele ficou emoldurado pela luz vermelha da sala escura improvisada.

Trowa ficou esperando que o japonês chegasse perto, enquanto isso mantinha um sorriso discreto e um olhar naqueles olhos verdes hipnotizantes que parecia perfurar quem o atravessasse.

Aquele ato, aos olhos do oriental, transbordava sensualidade. Tudo no mexicano despertava sua libido. Ele possuía um modo _fluido_ de mover o corpo moreno, fora que parecia constantemente espontâneo e, mesmo que não quisesse, ele era sexy, como quando estava concentrado escrevendo.

Dessa vez, portanto, foi o japonês quem atacou primeiro. Ele tomou a boca do outro, puxando-o para si com um movimento único, com o braço perpendicular ao chão e o pulso fechado, que se encaixou no pescoço do mexicano.

O beijo dos dois foi ansioso, tendo eles esbarrado os dentes algumas vezes.

A reação de Trowa pode não ter sido imediata, mas ele partiu com todas as suas armas para a batalha que estavam travando: desafivelou o cinto que o colega usava e abriu-lhe as calças, puxando sua camisa para cima.

Heero parecia que já esperava por isso, tanto que ele próprio puxou sua roupa de baixo (abaixou a cueca que usava) e empurrou a cabeça do latino para baixo, que obedeceu. O oriental esperava que o outro começasse a lambê-lo, chupá-lo, qualquer coisa, mas o mais moreno mordeu a parte interna de sua coxa, próximo ao joelho.

Todavia, aquela travessura sensual serviu apenas para instigar ainda mais sua vítima. Heero procurou algum espaço no balcão da pia mármore que não estivesse coberto de bacias, produtos químicos e outras parafernálias. Impaciente, apoiou os braços e cotovelos na bancada e empinou as nádegas para trás, trincando os dentes quando o latino posicionou-se atrás de si.

Para ambos, aquele seria o encerramento merecido de uma noite de trabalho.

o.O.o

Semanas de preparação, trabalho e pesquisa depois, os cinco estudantes de jornalismo já haviam preparado tudo: as matérias mais importantes foram escolhidas, diagramadas e ilustradas e finalmente seu jornalzinho estava impresso.

Haviam tido alguns contratempos no meio do caminho: a maioria das pessoas que haviam dado sua palavra em ajudar arranjou alguma desculpa ou motivo real que os impedia de continuar. O fato é: apenas os que estavam mais empenhados foram os que levaram o trabalho a frente.

E o melhor de tudo é que haviam conseguido patrocínio com a Lady Une e mais alguns estabelecimentos voltados para o público gay; desta forma, o custo individual das impressões havia ficado muito baixo.

Haviam corrido com a gráfica, mas tudo estava pronto, só faltava fazerem a distribuição, finalmente. Acordaram cedo naquela manhã e correram ao Café – seu quartel general – e trouxeram quilos e quilos de papel para frente da universidade e esperaram até que a aula começasse para distribuir seu trabalho.

A instituição estava em polvorosa como sempre. Na escadaria para a entrada principal subiam e desciam alunos de todos os cursos, contudo, aquele grupo de estudantes se destacava: portavam inúmeros exemplares de um jornalzinho debaixo dos braços.

Tentavam distribuir entre os transeuntes. Algumas pessoas aceitavam de bom grado e até incentivavam o trabalho, mas essas era uma minoria. A grande parte lia as primeiras linhas e recusava-se a receber o periódico e um outro percentual chegava a ser agressivo.

Decepcionados com a baixa repercussão depois de tanto trabalho, os amigos separam-se a fim conseguir cobrir uma maior área, mas sem sucesso. De fato, com o passar do tempo suas tentativas com êxito eram mais raras.

— Por favor, apóie nossa causa! — Gritava Relena a plenos pulmões, em pé sobre os corrimões de concreto que também serviam de banco, sua frustração chegando a níveis críticos.

— Cala a boca, sapata! — Um grito feminino saiu do meio da multidão. E vários outros xingamentos se seguiram.

— Viados!

— Bichas!

Prevendo que a qualquer momento aquilo iria virar um tumulto, Heero apressou-se em "recolher" as meninas do grupo e colocar-se na frente das moças em defesa delas. Trowa juntou-se a ele, tomando especial cuidado com a irmã, que parecia alheia ao que estava acontecendo com a multidão.

— Eu não preciso de ninguém me protegendo, Heero! Enfie esse seu cavalheirismo! — Exclamou Dorothy saindo do bloqueio dos rapazes e colocando-se ao lado deles numa postura defensiva.

De repente, começaram a jogar objetos sobre eles: bolinhas de papel, chicletes mastigados, fora a enxurrada de gritos e vaias. Catherine começou a chorar, sendo abraçada por Relena. Dorothy bradava a impropérios, mas sua voz era abafada pela balbúrdia da multidão. Enquanto isso, os rapazes empurravam os mais afoitos que tentavam se aproximar das meninas.

Eles estavam acuados contra a parede da universidade, enquanto várias pessoas se aglomeravam e gritavam ofensas contra eles. Porém, antes que o oriental e seus amigos passem por maus bocados, vários professores saíram da faculdade e começaram a dispersar a turba que se formou.

— Eles estão protegidos pela Primeira Emenda e se vocês não quiserem que eu chame a polícia, voltem para suas classes imediatamente! — Bradou Treize Kusheranada, diretor do departamento de Ciências Sociais.

Não demorou muito, a confusão foi dissipada, principalmente quando os professores começaram a anotar o nome dos alunos que conseguiam para colocar alguma observação sobre "baderna" nos arquivos da instituição.

— E o que vocês cinco pensam que estão fazendo? — Indagou Treize furioso, voltando-se para os amigos — Acham que com um jornalzinho de faculdade vão conseguir alguma coisa?

— Professor, nós só queríamos… — Relena, a sempre auto-intitulada porta-voz do grupo, tentou oferecer alguma explicação, mas foi interrompida.

— Vocês sabem que qualquer manifestação nesse sentido deve passar sobre o crivo da Diretoria! Isso aqui é uma propriedade particular, a liberdade aqui é limitada! Se quiserem distribuir seu jornal, o façam nas calçadas, nas ruas ou nos parques! Dessa vez vocês escapam da suspensão, mas não tentem isso de novo!

— Mas… — Tentou a moça novamente.

— Sem mais! Voltem para suas aulas.

Desolados por terem tido tanto tempo e trabalho pedidos, os jovens desceram as escadas da instituição, quando um rapaz loiro ofegante apareceu do lado deles:

— Vocês estão bem?

— Tudo certo, Quatre. Foi você quem chamou Diretor Treize…

— Sinto muito, Heero, ele foi injusto com vocês e…

— Que nada, o cara está certo. — Interrompeu Trowa — A gente deveria fazer essa manifestação em lugar público ou pedir autorização. Estávamos errados.

— Mesmo assim, Treize nem quis escutar vocês! — Exclamou o árabe que logo se deu conta do que falara.

Por sorte ele só chamara atenção de Heero, os outros estavam cuidando de suas próprias feridas. O japonês olhou-o primeiramente com espanto, depois compreensivo e disse:

— Tome cuidado com o que diz. — Disse Heero num tom estranho, como se quisesse dizer algo mais.

— Sei disso…

— Mas valeu. Eu to acostumado, mas estava preocupado com as meninas.

— Eu não preciso de defesa de ninguém, Heero! — Berrou Dorothy da outra extremidade da linha que os amigos formavam, sendo que o árabe e o oriental estavam em uma e ela e a namorada na outra.

— Por isso que eu falei _meninas_,Dorothy.

Todos contiveram o riso, menos Dorothy que proferiu alguns palavrões contra seu "agressor". Eles caminhavam em direção ao parque, onde se sentaram na grama embaixo das árvores, ali perto estava o _hippie_ esquisito tocando violão para uma pequena platéia.

Heero estava mais que frustrado, mas sim perdido. Desde o rompimento, decidira colocar todas as suas energias nesse projeto e havia sido ingênuo o suficiente para cogitar que seus colegas iriam apoiar a causa.

Imerso em pensamentos, não percebeu quando Trowa sentou-se ao seu lado. O latino tirou um cigarro e um isqueiro do bolso e deu um trago demorado. Somente quando a fumaça chegou-lhe às narinas, foi que o oriental olhou para o lado.

— Ah, desculpe, não sabia que incomodava.

— Desculpe, incomoda, sim.

— Até que o cara ali não é mau… — Apontou o moreno para Duo, enquanto apagava o cigarro.

— Verdade… parece que ele é gente boa.

— Não teria como não ser desejando _namastê_ por aí.

— Hahahaha ele já falou com você também?

— Estamos na mesma cadeira de Filosofia Ele realmente _cursa_ Filosofia, acredita?. — Respondeu o mexicano.

— Taí… combina com ele. Bom... seria. Ei, olha, o teu ex estálá na plateia.

— Nossa! Que estranho hahaha. Cara, que merda o que aconteceu. — Comentou Heero inspirando e soltando o ar ruidosamente.

— A gente devia ter imaginado. Estávamos empolgados demais. Fomos idiotas, se quer saber.

— Vai desistir?

— Que nada, daqui a pouco eu vou sair distribuindo uns jornais aqui no parque. Vou só terminar meu cigarro, dar uma relaxada antes.

— Então deixa que eu ajudo. — Falou o japonês com um sorriso renovado.

— Valeu. — Ao dizer isso, Trowa colocou a mão sobre a coxa do outro rapaz, ao mesmo tempo em que dava um meio sorriso satisfeito e provocante.

Sentindo o calor e a pressão daquele toque, Heero atreveu-se a rodear o pescoço do eventual amante com o braço esquerdo. Sorriu abertamente quando o latino apoiou-se melhor, usando seu braço como travesseiro.

— Ah, Tro, confessem que vocês estão namorando, vai…

A moça ficou sem resposta mais uma vez. Já havia perguntado sobre isso em outras oportunidades, mas nunca o suposto casal havia confirmado ou desmentido. Mas quem sabe um dia a teimosia dos amigos vencesse a resistência dos dois?

Depois de uma boa meia hora de relaxamento em que distribuíram beijos leves e carinhos preguiçosos um no outro, em meio à sombra das árvores e à algazarra feita pela conversa ininterrupta dos outros amigos, um pouco mais distantes, Trowa terminou o horário de descanso.

— Hora de distribuir jornais! — Exclamou o mexicano, ao levantar-se e esticar as costas.

— Vou com você. — Comentou Heero repetindo o movimento do latino.

Ao se afastarem mais um pouco, Relena indagou:

— Eles pensam que enganam quem?

— E ficam tão fofinhos juntos... — Disse Catherine.

— Dá um selinho! Dá um selinho! — Gritou Dorothy.

Trowa, do alto de sua _fleuma inglesa_ levantou o dedo médio para sua prima, mas foi surpreendido pelo japonês que lhe tomou em um beijo faminto e também tinha seu dedo médio em riste.

Uma algazarra geral tomou conta do ambiente: aplausos, gritos e assobios poderiam chegavam aos seus ouvidos, mas estavam mais preocupados em terminar aquele beijo. Só se separaram porque ainda tinham algum dever a cumprir... só até o próximo beijo.

~FIM~

[1] Por causa do som das palavras _quatro_ e _morte_ que é o mesmo (_shi_), os japoneses consideram esse número como de má-sorte.

[2] Estou me referindo a Anita Bryant. Essa cantora norte americana promoveu uma campanha (Salvem Nossas Crianças) contra normas que conferiam o direitos civis a homossexuais, pois pregariam contra a moralidade cristã. [Wikipédia + Filme Milk]

[3] Sopa de ninho de andorinha, sopa de barbatana de tubarão (nunca tome sopa na China O.O), cachorros, cobras, os mais variados insetos, etc.

[4] Ok, eu sei que é Catherine Bloom, mas eles são irmãos, ora essa.

[5] Passei no tradutor do Google do Português para o Hindi. Se alguém souber Hindi, perdão se houver alguma bobagem ç.ç

[6] Refrão da música Aquarius do musical off-Broadway Hair. Eu indico para quem gosta de musicais, mas preparem-se porque algumas cenas são de cortar o coração.

[7] Então, a peça é Hair \o\

[8] Mesmo musical, música diferente. Agora é _Lets the Sun shine_, big famosa.

[9] Idem.

**Bastidores:**

Conversa Real entre Autora e Sua Beta.

**Autora: **Como são os anos setentas, tal, pensei neles usando boca de sino e camisa colada listrada em tons pastéis e aquele cabelinho que parece um capacete *empolgada*

**Beta: **Ai, meu deus

**Autora:** Aí, tipo, o Duo vai ser hipp-…

**Beta:** HIPPIE NÃO! Eles fedem, eles não tomam banho, transam com qualquer um e ficam fedendo ç.ç *enumerando nos dedos* use as bocas de sino que você quer, mas Hippie não!

**Autora:** Ah, mas eu to imaginando ele num cabelo desgrenhado, barb-…

**Beta:** BARBA NÃO! Barba só papai e Jesus Cristo. ò.ó9

**Autora:** *se encolhe* Ahhh, mas ele usaria um coletinho e somente um coletinho.

**Beta: **Humm… *olhando para cima imaginando*

**Autora:** E uma calça tão baixa que deixa o _caminho da felicidade_ à mostra.

**Beta: **Humm…Peraí! Você ta me enrolando.

**Autora:** Eu não, você que se traiu.

**Beta: **Ahhhh! Faz o que quiser, mas tira a barba dele!

**Autora:** Temos um trato.

*aperto de mãos*

E foi assim que o Duo virou um bicho grilo u.u

**Notas da Autora:** Se minha pessoa secreta achou o final o tanto abrupto, me comprometo reeditá-lo, simplesmente travei no final ç.ç E quanto ao títilo, se refere à música _Blowing in the Wind_ de Bob Dilan que se tornou um hino na época em que se passa essa fic.


End file.
